Ghost's
by chizuruarai
Summary: kemampuan Deidara yang dapat melihat hantu benar-benar berada jauh di daftar hidupnya. Namun siapa sangka kalau dia bisa jatuh cinta bahkan dengan orang yang berbeda dengannya. Warn: OOC, garing, transgender. femDei. Dont like? Dont Read.


I'm back after a very very very long hiatus..

Dikarenakan saya harus mengikuti hari-hari penuh penyiksaan karena UTS, how's suck! =='

apalagi Fisika, apaan tuh kalor, pemuaian, lensa, pembiasan bla bla bla..

lagian gak penting yang kayak gituan, masak kita ngrebus air pake diitung panasnya. Ngrebus ya ngrebus, nyalain kompor, tunggu, TAMAT. HUH FISIKA KONYOL KONYOL KONYOL! , #nginjekinjek buku

Ne, gomennasai~ jadi kebawa emosi.. ^^a

Lanjuuuuut dah..

**WISH YOU ENJOY ^^**

**Warn : TransGender, OOC, AU, GAK KRASA HUMORNYA, GAJE =='**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Kelopak mata itu masih tertutup, enggan menunjukan bola mata yang indah milik empunya. Hingga sang mentari datang dan mencoba membangunkannya. Mata yang ternyata dimiliki oleh seorang gadis blondie itu membuka sedikit, menahan sinar matahari. Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba meja disebelahnya, mencari jam jingga digital miliknya. Mata blue safir itu menatap benda itu sekilas lalu otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mendengus keras dan berkata—

"Unn~ Lima menit lagi," lalu ia menarik lagi selimut kremnya sampai ke kepalanya. Melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda..

**Disclaimer BY :**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost's**

**©chizuru mo hamasuta**

"Deidara! Jam berapa sekarang? Sekolah tidak?" tanya wanita blonde di lantai yang lebih menyerupai teriakan daripada pertanyaan. Suaranya yang dahsyat membuat dinding rumahnya sedikit bergerak. Benar-benar wanita super.. _Istigfar buk istigfar.._

Namun, gadis yang dipanggil hanya mendengus keras dan mengambil jam weker yang sempat digeletakkannya sembarangan tadi. Tentu saja dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih sempurna. Dia terduduk di tengah ranjangnya dan dilihatnya angka dan huruf dengan bayangan yang menurutnya begitu blur.

_Gotcha! MON 07.35_

Dia—gadis itu—menatap angka yang terpampang di jamnya dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk. Masih dengan rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan, diapun mulai menidurkan kepalanya lagi di bantal empuknya. Membuat gadis itu berada pada posisi nungging. Maklum saja, gadis itu—sebut saja Deidara—semalaman begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menggunung. Jaman sekarang guru gak kira-kira kalau ngasih tugas, mana kompak lagi ngasih tugasnya pikirnya waktu itu. Namun, setelah malam semakin larut, hanya bisa dua soal Fisika yang bisa dikerjakannya. Salahkan saja ibunya yang tidak pernah memasukkannya ke bimbingan belajar...

… atau memang mungkin faktor orang itu sendiri yang tidak mau belajar sih. #plak

Melihat bukunya yang hanya terisi dua jawaban saja, Deidara memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya pagi-pagi. Walau ia tahu nanti akhirnya dikerjakan di sekolah dengan menyontek hasil kerja temannya. Karena keadaan seperti ini yang mendukung kejadian itu sepenuhnya akan terjadi. Kesiangan. Sungguh tipe pelajar jaman sekarang..

"DEIDARAA!" teriak wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu Deidara.

Deidara sontak kaget dan terbangun. Teriakan Ibunya yang mantan penyanyi seriosa itu ternyata mempunyai kekuatan magis yang dapat membuat kesadaran Deidara pulih 100%

"DEI—" ibunya mulai mengeluarkan teriakannya lagi. Tapi buru-buru Deidara menjawab..

"Ah. Iya, Mi! Dei udah bangun,un!" teriaknya tak kalah kencang. Yah, anak tak jauh berbeda dengan orang tuanya. Seperti kata anak IPA, kayak rhizoma [?] Dia—Deidara—kembali menatap jam digital yang sedari tadi ternyata masih digenggamnya.

PIIP.. bunyi dari jam itu yang menandakan semenit telah berlalu.

Deidara menatapnya dengan tampang tak terdefinisikan. Seakan jam di tangannya adalah bom waktu yang akan meledak sekitar 5 detik lagi..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

..dan..

"UNN~ GYAAA~," teriak Deidara mirip bom. Cukup membuat burung-burung yang bertenger di pohon dekat jendelanya mengambil sayap seribu. "Mampus lo, Dei! Dei mampus! Bego! Bego! Bego!" cercanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dan melupakan kata 'un' yang biasa terlontar di mulutnya saking gugupnya. Dia berjalan kearah pojokan kamarnya sambil menggumam tak percaya. Dia memang selalu kesiangan sih tapi tak pernah sesiang ini. Mukanya menunjukan mimik horor tatkala wajah guru bahasa Perancisnya yang killer mampir di benaknya. Dan beruntungnya Deidara, karena guru itulah yang akan mengajar di jam pelajaran pertama. Buru-buru gadis itu menyambar handuk di sebelahnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

BYUUUR

BYUUUR

BYUUUR

Cukup tiga gebyuran, gadis blonde itu keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya dengan berbalut handuk selututnya. Tak ada waktu untuk basa-basi lagi. Secepat kilat dia memakai seragamnya dan memakai kaus kaki-sepatunya yang juga tak kalah cepat. Dia menyisir sebentar rambut kuningnya dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan kuciran di mulutnya.

"Miip, apu bhelangkap hyap! Syuuh hiu Beh-beh,uunh"

[Mi, aku berangkat yaa! See you Bye-bye,un]

kata Deidara sambil membenarkan letak sepatunya yang tadi sempat terlepas saat menuruni tangga. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar sepeda putih miliknya dan mulai melaju.

"Liat tuh anakmu!" kata wanita berambut pirang kepada suaminya yang rambutnya mulai memutih. "Gayanya sok bule gitu," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Tsunade. Lagipula dia pantas berbuat seperti itu, aku jadi ragu kalau ibunya adalah kamu," kata orang yang tadi diajaknya bicara sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan koran yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jiraiya heh?" wajahnya menyiratkan kejengkelan.

"Maksudku, dia jelas berbeda denganmu. Dia pandai bergaul, cantik, menawan, langsing dan lagi dia anakku~ Kurasa gen menawan Ayahnya ada di dalam diri Deidara," kata pria yang disebut dengan nama Jiraiya dengan narsisnya. Tanpa menyadari aura kemarahan sang istri yang mengkoar-koar.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak pandai bergaul, tidak cantik dan tidak menawan begitu?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya menurunkan korannya, "Tent—"

BUUUAK

Dan satu pukulan panci mendarat di wajah Jiraiya. Kucing-kucingan antara suami-istri itupun tak terelakan. Seketika itu juga terdengar suara radio yang entah darimana sedang memutar lagu asing di salah satu stasiun Radio Jepang.

"_Suuusiis. Ooouwo suusiis~ Suami sieun istri~"_

Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis. [?]

Gadis mungil itu masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan kucir yang masih ada di mulutnya. Rambut blondenya yang halus sedikit berterbangan ditiup angin musim gugur yang tak bisa dibilang pelan dan tentu saja dingin. Ditambah lagi dengan ramainya orang-orang yang disibukkan di hari Senin.

'CKIIIT'

Deidara mengerem sepedanya melihat tiba-tiba traffic light di depannya berubah menjadi merah. Dia gunakan waktu lampu merah itu dengan mengucir rambutnya yang hanya dibantu dengan sisiran jari.

Terdengar bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Sst, lihat tuh. Pasti uangnya habis buat creambath."

Sempat Deidara merasa _de-javu, _kata-kata tadi seperti pernah didengarnya, tapi dimana yaa? Ia berusaha mengingat namun lekas dibuangnya lamunan tak berguna itu. Tersadar, dia menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu mendengus kesal.

"SHI! Aku lupa memakai jam. Aku pasti terlambat,un" gugupnya. Dia tampak tak sabar menatap ligkaran merah di traffic light depannya tak kunjung berubah menjadi hijau. Kakinya dia hentakkan berkali-kali, berharap traffic light di depannya bergoyang sedikit dan berubah menjadi hijau. Tapi, tetap saja tak berhasil, setidaknya dia masih _sedikit_ waras untuk menyadarinya.

"Tch. Peduli amat setan!" entah darimana kata itu bisa terlontar dari mulut Deidara. Dia hanya tidak sabar..

Gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya, tanpa peduli dengan lingkaran merah di atas sono. _Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar_ prinsipnya waktu itu. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, deru klakson mulai berbunyi bersahut-sahutan, seakan ikut memprotes tindakan Deidara yang nyelonong tersebut.

"Benar-benar menunjukkan semangat masa muda kau, Nak! Aih, aku jadi ingat masa mudaku dulu~," kata pria beralis tebal yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Deidara. Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Deidara hanya dapat tersenyum najis kearahnya. '_s__arap ni om-om, un. Scaaara jaman sekarang gitu unn, masih ada aja orang purba kayak lo. Dasar kolor ijo, un!_' _pikir Deidara. _Ini nih efek kebanyakan liat film asing dari salah satu Negara di Asia Tenggara, _Arwah Goyang Kolor Ijo _yang sedang menjadi kontrovesi_._

Namun setelah dilihat, gadis itu menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang memegang kemudi mobil daan..yahh kau tahu sendiri kan? Kecelakaan tak terelakkan lagi. _'Setidaknya ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Salah sendiri godain cewek SMA,un'_ pikir Deidara sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi dunia dan hukum begitu tidak adil…

'NGUING NGUING NGUIING~' bunyi yang tidak asing lagi. Sebuah mobil polisi mengejar Deidara.

"Ohh, please..," katanya memelas. "Hello~ Jaman sekarang emang ada sepeda nabrak mobil sampai nyungsep gitu, un? Aduh, pikir dong OmPol (baca:OM POLisi), un," protesnya sambil mengayuh sekuat tenaga sepedanya. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Deidara. Belum lagi..

'BRUUUK'

"Aww," Deidara mengelus pantatnya setelah kejadian menabrak tumpukan kardus yang ditabraknya sepersekian detik. Ia lagi-lagi mendengus keras sambil mengelusnya pantatnya. Dilihatnya para Polisi tadi berlalu di depannya. Para Polisi tadi tampak sedang mengejar pemuda berkacamata dengan kaos stripes hitam-putih, lalu di belakangnya tampak seorang Om-Om sedang membawa kamera merekam kejadian diluar kaca mobilnya. Deidara sweatdropped, nyesel dia ngira kalau Polisi tadi ngejar dia. Ternyata mereka cuma lagi syuting iklan doang.

Makanya jadi orang jangan ke-PD-an! #boom

"Haha. Kasian ya," kata seseorang perempuan berambut panjang.

"HAHA. Manusia bodoh yaa ternyata?" kata orang yang diajak bicara

Deidara mengeryit melihat dua sosok aneh di depannya. Bayangin aja jaman gini masak ada cewek berambut panjang gimbel dengan terusannya yang bewarna putih ke pink-pinkan ditambah lagi dengan kaki telanjang bersama temannya yang gak kalah aneh. Yaa, Deidara tahu ini musim gugur dan udara cukup dingin, tapi perlukah membungkus seluruh badan dengan selimut putih saat keluar berjalan? Jawabnya, tidak, itu L3b4y.

"Kalian cosplay?" tanya Deidara kepada dua sosok aneh di depannya.

"Heh, Cong. Cewek aneh itu bisa ngeliat kita," kata wanita berambut panjang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cewek aneh? Kau yang aneh," Deidara menyahut dengan beberapa kerutan di dahinya.

"Tentu saja kau. Seharusnya kau tak bisa melihat kami. Iya gak, Til?" tanya si gulungan menyahut.

Deidara yang masih terduduk bingung melihat ulah mereka. Selain gaya mereka yang aneh nama mereka juga gak kalah anehnya. _'Cong? Bencong yaa? Til? Untuk Kutil? Yayaya'_ pikir Deidara menerka-nerka siapa nama mereka sebenarnya yang sepertinya lebih menarik daripada beradu mulut dengan duo abal itu. Yaa, karena emang kenyataan Deidara aneh sih, makanya gak marah. #plak

"Kami hantu hlo," kata si rambut panjang. "Ihhihiihihii" imbuhnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Sama sekali tak menakutkan," ujar Deidara datar.

"Ohya? Di Negara kami, kami sangat terkenal hlo," kata si cewek lagi sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Namun, tak seperti diharapkan, dia berharap rambutnya tergerai indah kayak di iklan shampoo itu tapi nyatanya jari-jari nya malah kesangkut di situ. _'Aduuuh, malu eike,'_

Deidara semakin sweatdropped.

"Heh, Til. Jam berapa ini?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Jam delapan waktu Jepang?"

"Hah? Jam delapan?" teriak Deidara histeris. Si cewek yang dipanggil Til tadi hanya menganguk sambil berucap. "" Deidara sendiri tak mengerti dengan kata yang diucapkannya barusan. Ia hanya tahu wanita tadi mengangguk yang berarti sebuah ke-iya-an.

"Om Enji. Gua kan harus syuting," ucap si Cong dengan gaya lebaynya. "Pocong ngesot kan fenomenal banget. Kita gak boleh terlambat, Til. Ayooo, capcuz," lanjutnya dengan gaya yang lebih lebay. Hadeeh, jaman segini hantu ngeksisnya gak ketulungan deh.

"Iya. Iya. Pamit dulu gih. Hey, cewek aneh kami—. Hloh mana anak tadi?" katanya bingung.

"Apaan? Ditelen bumi kali. Ayo cepet," kata si Cong tadi sambil mulai menungangi kuda unicorn-nya. Diikuti mbak berambut panjang tadi di belakangnya. Unicorn pink blink-blink tadi mulai mengembangkan sayapnya dan mulai mengepak-ngepakkan sayap putihnya. Andai saja semua orang bisa melihat betapa nistanya kejadian ini. Mungkin bisa jadi hot topic di twitteratau semacamnya dengan hitungan detik dengan judul _'Pocong dan Kuntilanak berevolusi jadi Barbie Fairytopia' . _Dasar aneh!

Sementara itu..

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh," Deiadara mengatur nafasnya setelah mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan turbo. Dia membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dengan mata terpejam berharap bisa mengurangi rasa capeknya. Namun, saat dia membuka mata dilihatnya sepasang sepatu pdh mengkilat dengan kaos kaki tinggi. _'Mampus gua,'_ pikrnya. Dia masih merunduk menatap tanah coklat di depannya, berharap ada tiba-tiba ada lembaran uang yang terjatuh di tanah dengan nominal cukup besar untuk menyogok orang bersepatu di depannya.

"Kamu—,"

**T**o** BE **C**o**N**Ti**NUe**D..**

Nyahnyahnya~

Gimana minna? Garing ya?

Gomen kalo kurang memuaskan~

Saya kan masih belajar~ *ngeles*

Selanjutnya, saya mohon review dari minna-san sekaliyan yaa..

Apa harus discontinued atau continued..

Saran dan kritik juga diterima.. but **NO JUNK FLAME at all**, gomen ^^

Last words,

**REVIEW? ONEGAI~~**


End file.
